1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carton construction, and, more particularly, this invention relates to an improved carton construction in which the consumer can form a handle and pouring opening at scored areas on the carton.
2. State of the Art
Consumer cartons are sometimes supplied with prepunched or scored areas which serve as handle cutouts. Probably the most familiar examples are in the multibottle or multican cartons which house beverages and which can also be used for returning containers. Occasionally, a carton may have a tab or handle portion with a cutout for display hanging purposes.
With fluent solid products such as laundry detergents, the carton may be scored to provide a dispensing opening; for example, scoring may be provided to aid in folding back a portion of the carton top to provide such an opening.
While it is common to provide a handle and a dispensing orifice or nozzle in molded bottles, there are no equivalents in cartons for dispensing fluent solid products--probably largely the result of the paradigm that handle cutouts or tabs must be formed at the top of the carton, and the necessity of maintaining carton integrity to avoid spillage makes such a combination impractical.